


Green Room Blues

by sconesandtextingandmurder



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [4]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cockles, M/M, Supernatural Creation Conventions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sconesandtextingandmurder/pseuds/sconesandtextingandmurder
Summary: Originally posted on tumblr here





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr [here ](http://scones-and-texting-and-murder.tumblr.com/post/151754915911/it-shouldnt-have-even-been-an-issue-there-were)

It shouldn’t have even been an issue.

There were cameras in the green room, that wasn’t anything new. They’d been doing these cons long enough for the cast to know there was always a chance somebody was snapchatting or livestreaming who-the-hell-knew-what with their phones while they chilled backstage. And the fans had seen enough of their off-stage antics to know that it wasn’t like they were sitting around drinking tea and playing bridge. For fuck’s sake, yesterday Misha had filmed Billy spooning Rich as he lay on the floor in what could best be described as a blanket burrito.

So Jensen knew what he was getting into when he walked into the green room. Cast and band members took up every available space and even some unavailable ones. Misha had an entire couch to himself, Jensen saw, and he made a beeline in that direction. All he had to do was catch Misha’s eye and tilt his head to the side and Misha was scooting down, leaving just enough room for Jensen to sit at one end.

He settled in, the space still warm with Misha’s body heat. It wasn’t like Misha had his head in Jensen’s lap, but he rested his head against Jensen’s thigh, his long legs stretched over the rest of the couch. Yeah, okay, they probably looked a little cuddly, but if anyone was going to expose something potentially embarrassing it was Misha and, for once, he happened to be otherwise occupied, quietly scrolling through his phone. Maybe that’s why Jensen didn’t give it a second thought.

Jensen pulled out his own phone, minding his own business, trying to block out some of the happy, raucous noise of his friends. He only had a little downtime before he geared himself up for the next round of photo ops.

Sitting on the couch. Scrolling through his phone with one hand. Perfectly acceptable behavior. Only…it turned out that his other hand was the issue. He hadn’t even realized he was doing it, and that right there was most of the problem. But Misha was resting up against him and, by force of habit, Jensen’s hand was in his hair.

And thanks to Jared, who really was far too large to be that sneaky, a picture of them was now all over the internet.

(Could be worse, Jensen figured, at least it wasn’t a video. No one could tell that he was gently running his fingers along Misha’s scalp in a tiny motion that seemed to soothe both of them equally.)  
  
The picture was just vague enough, the angle just sufficiently obscured, that you couldn’t tell _for sure_ that’s where his hand was. Not with 100% certainty. But the fandom was apparently well-populated with amateur forensic detectives and he’d already seen that bit of it isolated and blown up until it was nothing but a blur of pixels.

They’d deny it forever. Well, Jensen would. God only knew what truth-framed-as-a-joke Misha would spew into a microphone next.

Jensen pulled his phone out of his pocket and smiled at the picture again.


End file.
